Credit cards may be used by customers in a transaction with a merchant as a form of payment. Card holders may set up an account with and be issued a credit card by an issuer bank. Merchants may set up an account with an acquirer bank. The card holder may present the physical credit card (for a swiped transaction) or provide the credit card information to the merchant (e.g., over the Internet for a keyed-in transaction). After the transaction is complete between the merchant and the card holder, the merchant may first receive funds for the transaction from the acquirer bank (e.g., within 1-2 days of the transaction). The issuer bank may then provide the funds for the transaction to the acquirer bank (the issuer bank and the acquirer bank may be the same entity). Merchants generally pay fees to the acquirer bank for supporting the credit card transaction. Merchant/bank fee agreements may be very lengthy such that it is often difficult for merchants to determine what the fees are for each credit card transaction. Generally, merchants may not be familiar with rates other than the rate they are initially quoted (e.g., by the acquirer bank and/or card processor). Often, the merchant must call the card processor to inquire about reasons for unexpected costs on the merchant's processing statement.